


Finding Love

by OlympiaRiver



Series: Home Is Wherever I’m With You [3]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, Self Confidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympiaRiver/pseuds/OlympiaRiver
Summary: Today was it. Today was the day Hades decided to confess his feelings to Persephone.Although his heart was pounding hard and fast, he couldn’t quite catch his breath, and he was high on adrenaline, he never felt more ready. Over the past few years of knowing Persephone and sharing his life with her and Persephone sharing her life with him, he knew they developed a special bond. Closer than just two friends would have. Maybe she felt the same about him, maybe not.All he knew was that he had to know.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Home Is Wherever I’m With You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Finding Love

Hades POV***

“Hello Kore. How ‘bout we take the rest of the day off? I’d love to take you on a walk?” Hades spoke into the mirror. He looked desperate... what was he thinking? She wouldn’t go with him.

“Oh stop it! The worst thing that can happen is that she’ll say no.” He told himself.

Today was it. Today was the day Hades decided to confess his feelings to Persephone. Although his heart was pounding hard and fast, he couldn’t quite catch his breath, and he was high on adrenaline, he never felt more ready. Over the past few years of knowing Persephone and sharing his life with her and Persephone sharing her life with him, he knew they developed a special bond. Closer than just two friends would have. Maybe she felt the same about him, maybe not. All he knew was that he had to know.

He straightened up and brushed off his suit, taking a final look at himself in the mirror of his office. He wore a sleek black fitted suit jacket over his white collared shirt along with black drawstring trousers. Perhaps a bit too formal for the occasion, but he opted to leave out the tie to make it look like he isn’t trying  _ too _ hard. His silver-white hair was a bit longer than usual, wavy and framing his face, but he found that he liked the style of it, so he chose to keep it that way.

‘ _ It’s now or never, old man _ .’ 

With a sigh and final check on his posture in the mirror, he strode off to the elevator and onto the Shade Resources level. As he walked toward the library, he fidgeted with a rubber strap he had in his pocket. Maybe he shouldn’t do this.. what if she really didn’t like him in that way? Would it ruin the friendship they already had? He didn’t think he could go on without her! What if she-

“Oh, hi Hades! What brings you by?” 

Persephone pulled Hades out of his spiraling with her angelic voice just outside the library. She was wearing a cropped cream turtleneck sweater and high waisted black leggings. He noticed that she was wearing the comb he gave her all those years ago in her messy bun along with a simple gold chain necklace, making his brain short-circuit for a moment before he could answer her.

“H-hello, sweetness. You’re looking beautiful as always.” He smiled. 

She giggled and reached for his hand and Hades allowed her small hand to slip into his grasp. “Thank you, Hades. What did you need?” 

‘ _Here we go...’_ _He took a deep breath_. 

“I wanted to ask.. would you be up for leaving work a bit early to take a walk with me?” 

“Yes, of course! It’s 7pm, so I’m ready to get out of here,” she said with a smirk.

Hades chuckled, “I don’t know why you insist staying so late, darling,” he squeezed her hand, “come on, I’ll transfer us to a quiet trail up in Olympus. I think you’ll like it.” 

Persephone nodded and squeezed back, “Okay, I’m ready.”

Persephone POV***

Persephone was confused why Hades looked so nervous. She could tell he was breathing a bit faster than usual and he was fidgeting with something in his pocket. She decided to reach for his hand, and the act seemed to ease his nerves a bit. 

He told her he wanted to walk with her. A sweet friendship gesture, she assumed, although she wished it would be more. Nevertheless, she agreed and allowed him to transfer them to a quiet and isolated spot somewhere in Olympus. 

As they dissipated from Tower One, her vision blurred and she felt a white light followed by a bit of pressure overtake her body. She couldn’t focus on anything, she was confused and felt a stab of fear pierce through her stomach. But when Hades gave her hand a reassuring squeeze,  I’m here, it’s okay , is what it seemed like he was trying to convey to her, she felt some relief knowing he was there and knowing that he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, she relaxed. 

They appeared on top of a hill with the city of Olympus miles away. She looked around and saw a gorgeous sunset along the horizon, creating warm colors of pink, purple, and orange coloring the sky and clouds. 

“Hades... this is beautiful,” she whispered so quietly that she didn’t know if Hades even heard.

She heard Hades come up from behind her and wrap his arms around her waist, leaning down and resting his chin on the top of her head. She looked up and saw his face clearly, his ruby red eyes had a sparkle in them as he gazed into her magenta eyes. 

“Hi,” his rumbling voice sent shivers down her spine. “Are you cold, sweetness? Here,” he shrugged his suit coat off and draped it over her shoulders. “Better?”

Persephone blushed, “Y-yep. Thank you.” 

He had apparently noticed her flushed expression and he smirked, taking it as an invitation to go further. He sat down and reached for her hands, gently tugging her to him. She complied and sat in his laps. He once again enveloped her petite form in his arms as she nestled into his chest. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the sun set lower with each passing minute.

“I need to tell you something.” Hades whispered into her ear, finally breaking the silence.

Persephone nodded and laid a hand on his knee, coaxing him to go on.

Hades POV***

_ ‘ Fates. This is harder than I thought it would be .’ _

His heart was racing a million miles a minute and he was praying Persephone didn’t hear it. 

Persephone sat up, still in his laps, and turning to face him. “Hades, what’s wrong?” She looked nervous too.

He sighed, it’s too late to go back now. He had tell her.

“Persephone, ever since I met you, you brought a light and joy in my life that I can’t describe. I never thought I could experience anything like it,” he placed a hand on her cheek, “I thought you were too good for me, I still do. I come home every day and no matter how bad or tiring it was, it brought me such happiness and relief knowing I could talk to you about it, about anything. I know I can trust you with anything and everything, I know that I would walk through the depths of Tartarus if it meant that I talk to you at the end of the day, I know that you are too young, too perfect for me, but I can’t help but have feelings for you. I... I think I love you.”

He looked back at her and she was... smiling. She was crying, too. Why was she crying?

“Persephone? Are you okay? Why are you crying, darling?” He cupped her cheeks and wiped a few tears that fell.

She let out a dry sob, “Hades, I- I think I love you too,” And suddenly, her lips were on his.

It was startling, like his vocal cords just gave out and he couldn’t speak or move. His heart thundered in his chest, was this real? 

He slowly placed his hand on her arm as she leaned in closer in reaction, tilting her head. He smiled and leaned back a bit, allowing her to place her hands on his chest. Hades wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her down with him. She laughed, a beautiful sound. 

They gazed into each other’s eyes and he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Persephone’s eyes fluttered to a close as she leaned back in to kiss him. He sighs, feeling like he was in Elysium. Maybe all those years of loneliness was good, maybe it all just helped lead to this moment with the most perfect goddess in all the realms. Maybe he could actually find love and peace for the first time in two millenniums. 

It would all have been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a part of a series of one-shots of Hades and Persephone. It is not a continuation of the previous part of “Home Is Wherever I’m With You”. Feel free to read the first and second one-shot of this series! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!  
> With love,  
> Olympia


End file.
